until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Therapy Session/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the Third Therapy Session at the end of Chapter 2. This was directly taken from the chapter/episode. Third Therapy Session Dr. Hill is once again standing by the window of his office. It is starting to become more noticeably decrepit, the walls have began to decay, rusty chains are seen hanging around, the window is now boarded with several planks of wood with a ripped curtain seen to the right side. The objects on his desk will also change to play on your fears. '' ''(Depending on what you choose in earlier sessions, Dr. Hill will say one of the following:) *'Dr. Hill': I would like to understand your feelings towards people who fear ''the supernatural. Ghosts, spirits, and other intangible forces beyond the veil. *'Dr. Hill': I would like to understand your feelings towards other people who ''fear the dark. *'Dr. Hill': I would like to understand your feelings towards people who fear isolation. Loneliness. *'Dr. Hill': I would like to understand your feelings towards people who fear failure and worry about what others think of them. Dr. Hill leans in closer. '' '''Dr. Hill': Do you share this fear? The camera angles itself above the player and Dr. Hill, two answers appear to the left and right side, being: "Yes, I do" and, "No, I don't". (If the player chooses '''Yes, I Do':)'' : Dr. Hill: 'Is that so? Because that is not reflected in the way you're playing your game, now is it? ''The scene will then skip to Dr. Hill asking whether you value loyalty or honesty. ''(If the player chooses '''No I Don't:) '' : Dr. Hill: Then how do you feel about people who are, afraid? : Two more answers appear, one being "I feel sympathy" and "I despise them". : (If the player chooses '''I feel sympathy:')'' :: Dr. Hill: I see. ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Sam has quite a fear of the supernatural. Do you feel bad for her? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Ashley has quite a fear of the dark. Do you feel bad for her? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Mike has a fear of isolation. Do you feel pity for him? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Chris has a fear of failure. Do you feel pity for him? : (If the player chooses '''I despise them:')'' :: Dr. Hill: I see. ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Sam has quite a fear of the supernatural. Do you feel bad for her? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Ashley has quite a fear of the dark. Do you feel bad for her? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Mike has a fear of isolation. Do you feel pity for him? ::* Dr. Hill: Well, Emily has quite a fear of failure. Do you feel bad for her? : Another two options show up, with them being "Yes, I do" and "No, I don't" : (If the player chooses '''Yes, I Do':)'' :: Dr. Hill: Well this is not reflected in the way you're playing your game, now is it? : (If the player chooses '''No, I Dont':) '' :: Dr. Hill: Indeed. I see, that is apparent by the choices you've made. Dr. Hill stands up from his seat, and walks away for a few seconds, glancing at his notebook, and then returns, and leans in closer to the player's face. Dr. Hill: And now... Let us investigate your feelings towards other people in greater depth. What you value, what you respect in yourself and others. Dr. Hill quickly sits back down. '' '''Dr. Hill': Which would you say is more important in a person, loyalty or honesty? The choices for whether you value loyalty or honesty appear: "I value loyalty" and "I value honesty". '' ''(If the player chooses '''I Value Honesty':)'' : Dr. Hill: So... you would tell the truth, even if it resulted in an unpleasant outcome for a friend. And what about honesty, then? And charity? :(If the player chooses '''I Value Honesty':)'' ::Dr. Hill: Charity is over-rated, I suppose. Better to keep true to yourself than to help others in need, eh? :(If the player chooses '''I Value Charity':)'' ::Dr. Hill: '''Such a giving and caring person. Very nice. (''If the player chooses '''I Value Loyalty:)'' : Dr. Hill: So... you would tell a lie in order to be loyal to a friend. Okay. And what about loyalty versus... charity? :(If the player chooses '''I Value Loyalty':)'' ::Dr. Hill: So you would sooner look after your friends before caring for those in greater need? :(If the player chooses '''I Value Charity':)'' ::'''Dr. Hill: '''Such a giving and caring person. Very nice. ''A slight "ding" is heard from a small bell. '' '''Dr. Hill: '''Ah, I'm afraid we're out of time, we'll talk again soon. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Therapy Session Transcripts